Honor to the Heart
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Desde muy pequeño lo vio; se enamoró no solo del deporte más maravilloso que haya visto en su vida, sino también de quien se lo enseñó. Y no descansará hasta brindarle el honor merecido a Michele Crispino. [Concurso #YOIFilmCartoon] [Emil x Michele] [Inspirada en la canción "Nos vas a brindar honor" de Mulán]


**Esto participa a otra dinámica #YOIFilmCartoon del mismo grupo de fanfics de Yuri On Ice :D  
**

¿Existía el amor a primera vista?

Esa pregunta se la cuestionaba el pequeño rubio de ojos claros, cada vez que se despertaba a cada mañana con las ganas de querer intentar hacer esos movimientos, las pequeñas danzas y los saltos que se proponían en hacer aquellos concursantes de trajes atrayentes que miró por primera vez en la televisión principal de su hogar.

Por suerte, ya tenía la oportunidad de haber aprendido a patinar, por el Hockey, que era el deporte que practicaba. Lo cual por un lado si fue algo difícil haber dejado; Tanto haberlo practicado, por dos años. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel deporte no era a lo que se quería dedicar por toda la vida, al igual que con los deportes que ya había practicado antes del mismo.

Siempre se consideró un niño que le gustaba hacer de todo. Experimentar cualquier modo en el cual se pusiera a prueba de hacer lo que quizás antes no había hecho. Había iniciado en jugar fútbol, luego un poco de Basquetball, incluso el aprender ajedrez; Que solo fue a pedido de su madre, pero todo eso solo lo consideraba un pequeño pasatiempo. El Hockey no fue excepción, sin embargo, se había convertido en un deporte muy querido, por su padre, el cual este había sido uno de los mejores jugadores de su tiempo. Por ello Emil pensó que ese sería el último deporte que practiaría, por lo menos hasta que encontrara algo que realmente le llenará sus expectativas, algo que hiciera sentir esa pasión que con ningún otro deporte ha logrado sentir.

¿Quién diría que precisamente el patinaje artístico sería todo lo que él buscaba?

He ahí, la primera razón del porque a su pregunta. Porque mirar por primera vez esa belleza que refleja sentimientos sobre el hielo lo dejó sin respirar por unos segundos. Le hizo sentir sensaciones nuevas e indescriptibles el cual fueron agradables para él.

La segunda razón, fue por quien interpretó aquella rutina tan de patinaje tan encantadora que Emil había visto por primera vez en su vida.

Un hermoso chico de piel bronceada, cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas, fue quien también motivó a que el pequeño Emil se decidiera en ir por el camino que estaba por comenzar.

Más que también por su tema y rutina, aquel chico había hecho que el corazón de Emil comenzará a invadirle un cálido calor en su pecho. Era casi igual como el sentimiento por su madre, y claro, aun por su padre. Pero, incluso estaba seguro que era mucho más intenso que de lo que ya había sentido antes. Un sentimiento más fuerte.

Y claro, no le faltaron más ansias de saber más sobre aquel deporte, y sobre el chico de quien juraba que ya se estaba entrometiendo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces viendo imágenes del patinador Italiano?

La voz suave de su madre lo sacó de su mundo. Giró a verla para solo contestarle con otra pregunta:

-¿Lo conoces? -Se separó del computador para acercarse a la mujer un poco, esperando más respuesta.

-Un poco -Alzó una ceja al ver el entusiasmo del menor- ¿Acaso te gusta?

Las claras mejillas se tornaron en un carmesí- ¡So-Solo me parece buen patinador! -Bajaba su mirada un poco. Pensando una respuesta cerca de lo que en verdad ese joven le había causado a su pequeño corazón- Él me inspiró a querer unirme al mundo del patinaje.

-Ah, con que él fue -Sonrió de lado la mayor. Se fue sentando a un lado de donde su hijo estaba, el cual él no tardó en hacer la misma acción.

-Creo que fue su primer debut como senior este año -Aclaraba el menor

-Oh sí -Sonrió- Ya sé quien es -Rió un poco- Pensé que no estaba segura de su nombre -Leía un artículo- Uh, si. Michele Crispino.

- _"_ _Michele_ _..."_ -Sonrió con cariño al oír por fin el nombre completo de su ídolo.

-Sí, a como dices -Leía más el artículo- Este año comenzó en competencias de Senior. Antes concursaba en patinaje de parejas con su hermana gemela, Sara Crispino.

-Oh -Emil abrió sus ojos al ver una foto del mismo joven pero a lado estaba una niña de cabellos negros, ojos y piel del mismo color que el del gemelo masculino.

-Si que se han ganado varios premios -La señora miraba y leía más datos sobre el joven adolescente. De ahí también se informó sobre su edad- Es mayor que tú, por 4 años. Él y su hermana acaban de cumplir los 15 hace semanas.

-Oh, por eso ha de ser muy bueno -Su voz elevó un poco por su emoción- Quisiera ver más sobre él. Mientras espero a que salga más concursos en donde participe, me veré más sobre lo que hizo en sus concursos pasados -Era el pequeño rubio quien ahora prosiguió en la lectura del artículo sobre Crispino- ¡Ahora más que nunca estoy decidido en ser un patinador tan asombroso como lo es Michele!

La suave sonrisa que se formaba poco a poco en la mujer al notar esas decisiones y seguridades que comenzaba a mantener su pequeño. Demostraba el leve orgullo que nacía al ver a su pequeño menor tomando las riendas de lo que quiere en su vida.

-Cuando llegue a ser un gran patinador, le dedicaré una coreografía a Michele Crispino -Miró a su madre bastante seguro de sus palabras.

En eso, la mujer sonrió divertida ante la idea ocurrente de su hijo.

Pero por un lado, sabía que era capaz de cumplirlo. Ella sabía en cuando su pequeño Emil haría cualquier cosa para cumplir lo que podía proponerse a sí mismo.

/.../

En definitivo, no sentía arrepentimiento de haber escogido el camino que ahora estaba de por medio.

A pesar de que en sus primeras competencias pequeñas no fueron del todo agradables, el pequeño Emil jamás se había dejado decaer tan fácil.

Hubo pequeñas depresiones de solo un día; Para el siguiente, él despertaba con los ánimos más que elevados. Decidido de remendar sus errores y esforzarse más que nunca.

Para las competencias Junior le fue mejor que en primer lugar. obtuvo buen aprendizaje de pasos con el entrenador que le había tocado. Le enseño lo primordial sobre las rutinas con los pasos.

También debía de admitir que le fue casi un sufrimiento en tener una dieta poco exigente, sin embargo en pensar que en serio valía la pena, no hizo objeciones. Los apoyos de su madre, su hermanito e incluso los de sus ex compañeros y amigos del equipo de Hockey lo habían hecho fortalecer y permanecer intacta aquella promesa que se hizo cuando solo tenía 11 años.

Ahora con 15, se encontraba entrenando en Italia a petición de su entrenador, para sus últimas competencias como junior que se realizarían en unas semanas.

Estaba del todo concentrado en esos momentos en mejorar su último paso de su rutina, sin siquiera fijar su vista en cuanto alguien más llegó al lugar.

El acabar un pequeño paso que consideraba uno de los más dificiles, se frotó su frente para quitar el sudor acumulado. De ahí, en ese momento de la acción, oyó repentinos aplausos.

-¡ _Molto Bene_! -Comentó la persona dueña de esos aplausos, que tenía ya sus patines para salir al hielo.

El chico rubio giró hacia la proveniente de aquella voz que era femenina- Oh...

Y ahí estaba, una chica de cabellos largos y negros que lo tenía sujetado a una coleta simple hacia abajo. A pesar de la distancia en la que estaban, también notó su color de ojos.

Preciosos amatistas.

¿No será ella...?

-T-Tú... Eres...

-... ¿Eh? ¿Yo? -Esta se señaló, entró al hielo para alcanzar al menor.

Lo había captado. Ella se dio cuenta de que el chico no era de su país, pues aquellas palabras las entendió, pero en el segundo idioma que había aprendido.

-Oh, no eres italiano -Esta tosió. Finalizó la acción con una sonrisa- Digo que lo hiciste muy bien -Ahora hablaba en el idioma en la cual se comunicaba con los demás que no eran de ahí- Para tu edad, ese salto ha sido muy grande. Me parece muy bueno.

-Gracias -El menor sonrió entusiasmado- Eh, ¿T-Tú eres...?

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? -Se volvió a repetir la conversación, rienda por ello- Me llamo Sara, Sara Crispino. Creo que me reconoces por...

-¡S-Sí! ¡Tú eres una de las mejores patinadoras Femeninas! -Dijo con emoción, pero sincero- ¡Me gusta mucho tu patinaje! ¡El de tu hermano también!

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? -Sonrojaba ante las palabras del joven. Pero mantuvo su sonrisa- En serio te lo agradezco.

Claro, si ella estaba en esos momentos con él, entonces...

- _Sara, Chi è quello bambino?  
_  
Emil sintió su mundo detenerse.

Aquella voz más grave que la de ambos se dejo oír a espaldas de la chica. Giró para ver al recién llegado en la orilla de la pista. Una mirada seria fue lo que notó.

-Oh Mickey, no habla nuestro idioma -Sonrió- Este niñ... ¿Eh?

Al volver a ver al adolescente, notó que este ya había ido hacia donde estaba el patinador italiano masculino.

-¿Michele Crispino? ¡Eres el patinador que compite por este país! -Le dijo con emoción incluso una más grande que con la que tenía con la chica.

-Eh, sí -Solo cambió su semblante de seriedad por una ceja alzada- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que a estas horas está solo.

-Mickey, no seas grosero -Regañó la chica en voz alta por último, antes de acercarse a los dos chicos- Debe ser uno de los competidores Junior, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí! -Asintió con una sonrisa el más joven- En unas semanas viajaré a competir. Serán mis últimos concursos como Junior, así que quiero dejar sorprendidos a todos.

-Lo imaginaba. No suele haber gente a estas horas. Me imaginé que eras de los competidores, aparte de que tu salto realmente me dejo muy fascinada -Le dijo con sinceridad, la cual el adolescente si notó, a lo que sonrió.

Michele se quedó pensativo- Espera -Miró al menor- ¿No serás uno de los competidores de República Checa?

-¿Uh? -Emil giró su vista de nuevo a la de su ídolo. Una expresión de entusiasmo e ilusión le invadió- ¿M-Me has visto?

-Solo algunas veces -Se cruzó de brazos- Pero de lo poco que he visto de ti, no me ha dejado mucha ilusión.

-¡Mickey! -Molesta, la gemela le dio un leve golpe en su hombro- No seas así.

-Sólo digo la verdad -Le hizo una mueca- Algunos saltos son innecesarios, y deberías de moderar el ritmo un poco más cuando la música entre casi al clímax. Por eso, algunas veces fallas casi al final.

El entusiasmo del adolescente bajó un poco, haciendo que de inmediato su vista bajara, pero siguiendo mirando a los gemelos de reojo.

El Crispino masculino solo rodó sus ojos. Dando la vuelta. Decidido a retirarse- Iré al baño. Dejemos por hoy la pista al niño para que siga practicando. La necesita más que nosotros ahora que está en concurso.

La chica miró algo molesta a su hermano, volviendo a girar su vista hacia el más joven- No le hagas caso a mi hermano, cree que es el mejor del mundo, y por eso dice las cosas porque...

-Muchas... Muchas gracias.

Los pasos del mayor se detuvieron, para así voltear solo un poco, alcanzando a solo mirar de reojo a los otros dos.

-Digo, agradezco mucho sus palabras -El de ojos azules sonrió levemente. Levantó la vista. Manteniendo firmeza no solo en su posición, sino también en su mirada- Intentaré mejorar mis pasos.

Crispino frunció el ceño sin estar molesto- Que bueno que te lo tomes en serio. Es... Una sorpresa.

La gemela sabía a lo que Michele quería decir con ello. Y aunque pudo notar que el menor no entendió del todo lo que dijo, su sonrisa de agradecimiento hizo que no se molestara en explicarle.

-¡Me ha dado buenos consejos! -Pensó Emil- Eh... Yo...

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede? -Sara le miró confuso.

Y antes de que Michele solo ignorara y prosiguiera su camino a los sanitarios, los pasos apresurados hizo que volteara a ver el porque...

-¿N-Niño? -Extrañada, la pelinegra miró como el adolescente salía de la pista, quitándose los patines para no tropezar al momento de volverse a acercar con Michele.

-¡Mejoraré mis pasos y rutinas! Y... cuando eso pase, ¡Le dedicare una coreografía!

Ambos par de ojos amatistas se vieron con la sorpresa acompañada en sus demás faciales en el rostro.

A pesar de que la chica fue la que primero cambió su expresión por ahora una sonrisa entusiasmada, la del Crispino masculino se mantenía, aunque de poco a poco un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué? Oh, va-vamos... -Soltó un bufido- No hablarás en serio.

-¡Claro que si! -Contradijo con seriedad y entusiasmo. Una mezcla extraña para el mayor en verlo en aquel adolescente- ¡Mejoraré y le dedicare uno de mis programas!

El sonrojo de Michele crecía. Obligándose a desviar la mirada- Ugh, qui-quise decir... -Buscaba otras palabras en su mente con desesperación- No creo que sea buena idea con esos pasos que tienes en la pista.

-¡Michele! -La chica se digno a quitarse por fin sus patines, tomando sus zapatos para ir hacia el italiano- Deja de ser grosero.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡So-Solo le hago el favor de no quedar en ridículo con todo el mundo por esos saltos tan mediocres. ¿Dedicarme una coreografía con esos pasos?

-Michele Crispino, si sigues diciendo e insultando al pobre chico, te voy a...

-¡Verá que no se arrepentirá! -Eso hizo que los gemelos dejaran de discutir- So-Solo le pido que cuando llegue el momento, mire por sus propios ojos lo que le prepararé.

Michele gruñó-Este niño no... ¡Ah! ¡Sara!

Después de la golpiza en su hombro, la chica cruzada de brazos, esperaba a que su hermano al menos dijera algo menos negativo.

-Tch -Rodó sus ojos- Mira, si logras pasar esta último temporada Junior, seguro que nos veremos en Senior -Pensaba un poco. Ya no quería más reproches y regaños de su hermanita- Así que, si hay mejora, tú sabrás.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? -El checo le miró confuso.

-Agh, si haces que me llame la atención, o si recibes felicitaciones mías ¡Yo que sé! -Gritó, ya casi queriendo maldecir y salir de allí- Cuando algo de eso suceda, ya tendrás el honor de dedicarme una coreografía.

-Que egocéntrico resultaste Mickey -Burló esta, pero manteniendo seriedad.

-No lo soy. Sólo digo que todo lo que hace, no es de mi gusto. Soy honesto.

-¡Y eso me alegra! -Comentaba Emil. Ambos Crispino le miraron extrañado ante su entusiasmo- ¡Hace que mi admiración hacia usted crezca más!

Si alguien le preguntara a la chica que quien ha sido la persona más extraña que haya conocido en su vida, en definitivo sería ese adolescente de cabellos rubios, ¿Cómo alguien como él podía sentir admiración por su hermano aun y ya conociéndolo mejor?

Y aunque no pareciera, Michele se hacía la misma pregunta.

-B-Bueno, suficiente -Por fin, sus pasos retomaron el ritmo- Vámonos ya. Dejemos que entrene en paz.

La chica solo pudo suspirar con pesadez.

Se cambió los patines por sus zapatos en lo que su hermano iba al baño; Después se dirigieron a la salida de aquella pista.

-¡Suerte en tu programa! ¡Ojalá ganes el primer lugar! -Le animó Sara- ¡Y sé que Mickey también te apoya!

Solo recibió un gesto de molestia como respuesta por parte del mencionado, ya saliendo de allí.

Claro, para Emil no hubiese sido ninguna molestia el que los hermanos Crispino se mantuvieran allí. Aunque decidió no insistir.

Fue suficiente en haber cruzado más de una palabra con ellos.

Encima, ¡Michele lo había notado!

Bueno, no de la manera que él quería, pero ya era algo, ¿no?

Y puede que al conocerlo, se haya dado el lujo de saber sobre su mal carácter. Claro, tampoco pensaba que era todo un chico tan bueno.

Sin embargo, ahora con más ansias es que iba a tener que esforzarse. Entrenar muy duro.

Y sobre todo, mantener su promesa.

/.../

Era su segunda temporada como Senior, pero su entusiasmo y emoción era como la primera vez.

Tampoco es como si va a ser el primer momento que dé a conocer su tema de esta temporada. Había ganado el tercer lugar en el Skate Canadá, junto al competidor de ese mismo país, Jean Jaqcues Leroy, con el primer lugar, y también junto a uno de los competidores rusos, Yuri Plisetsky, con el segundo lugar.

Pero el entusiasmo, era que ahora que estaba en la copa en Rusia, iba a competir junto con aquel a quien volvió a ver solamente por la TV después de esa vez que estuvo en Italia, entrenando para sus últimas competencias Junior.

Michele Crispino competiría en esa misma copa junto a Emil.

Podía jurar que incluso la emoción era más grande que cuando gano la plata en este año, o cuando alcanzó el oro en su última temporada Junior.

Y por ello que lo tenía tan entretenido, en esos momentos, Emil de ahora 18 años; Luciendo una barba y un pequeño bigote, e incluso más alto que antes; Estaba por perder el elevador del hotel del cual se estaba hospedando, que se estaba apenas cerrando.

-¡Espere! ¡Detengan el elevador!

Ante el grito, sintió el alivio de que una mano evitara que se completara en cerrarse.

-Oh cielos -Paró al llegar, entrando de inmediato para así poder descansar de su carrera por el elevador- Muchas gracias, pensé que no lo lograrí...

Callo al mirar a la dueña que le tendió una mano, literalmente.

-Oh, ¡Sara! -Llamó con emoción el rubio.

-¿Huh? ¿Nos conocemos? -La chica preguntó extrañada. Al oír que no menciono su apellido, supuso que quizás ya eran conocidos.

-¡Eh! ¡N-No! ¡No del todo! -Emil rió apenado- B-Bueno, verás...

Ante la felicidad de volver a ver a la chica, la cual ahora confirmaba lo de su propia estatura al verla más baja, Emil solo se sonrojo al no poder controlar sus emociones.

Pero todo empeoró cuando miró como alguien a lado de la italiana, la jalaba para abrazarla algo sobre protector.

-¿Uh? Discul...

Y hablando de la razón del cuál se debía los sentimientos positivos del checo al estar en esas competencias, ahí estaba él.

Michele Crispino; Su adorado Mickey.

Estaba casi igual que como cuando lo conoció en persona por primera vez, sólo que la diferencia es que también a aquel italiano le ganaba por unos centímetros de estatura. Gracioso para el checo, pues los gemelos eran mayores que él por 4 años.

-M-Michele...

-¿Huh? -El ceño fruncido del gemelo se apareció- No sé donde me conoces, pero aún y si fuésemos conocidos, no estoy dispuesto a que te acerques a mi hermana.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

Muy bien, esperaba un mal gesto. Conociendo un poco mejor al italiano, claro que no esperaba que le diera un abrazo después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

¿Pero... Que le diga aquello el cual obviamente malinterpretó?

Encima, ¡¿Acaso no lo recuerda?!

... Pensándolo bien, no. Tampoco esperaba a que lo reconociera, era normal. Solo se habían conocido aquella vez en la pista de práctica. Incluso creo que ni el nombre le había dado.

¡¿Pero en serio malinterpretar la situación?!

-P-Perdón, pero... Estas malinterpretando -Emil sonrió calmado, aun y después de que en su interior estaba abrumado ante la confusión.

-¿Crees que estoy ciego? ¡Vi como te acercabas mucho a ella!

Esta bien. Esto no podía ir peor.

-¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de dejar que salgas con mi hermanita!

-O-Oye, Tranquilo. No estaba tratando de hacer eso...

-Mickey, cálmate -Regañó la chica, tratando de separarse del agarre de su hermano "guarura".

Y antes de decir algo más, el elevador se abrió en haber llegado al piso en la cual los tres iban.

De inmediato, Sara fue la primera en salir al ver a dos asiáticos que esperaban el elevador.

Saludó a ambos, eran el competidor japonés, Katsuki Yuuri. El otro era el competidor coreano, Seung-Gil Lee.

Aunque este último fue del total interés de la italiana por el cual comenzó a coquetearle, sin embargo, al final el resultado no fue agradable. Terminó en una pequeña discusión entre el coreano y el gemelo de la chica quien la defendía por haber sido rechazada de una manera tan amarga.

Por un lado, Emil se calmó, luego de vivir con más intensidad lo que es el carácter fuerte del italiano. Decidió en alejarse de la situación, cosa que le causó gracia al ver que el Japonés hacía lo mismo, tomando otro elevador que estaba en otra dirección.

Tal vez vería luego a los Crispino. Cuando el masculino se despejara de esa idea absurda de que él estaba interesado en la bella chica.

Lo admitía, estaba más hermosa que antes, pero sólo eso. Emil no sentía nada más por la italiana. Solo podía sentir admiración, ella también tenía sus rutinas individuales y lo hacía muy bien.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Michele respecto a sus sentimientos.

Claro, no era una sorpresa el ver que sentía algo más por aquel italiano más que solo la admiración que cuando niño. Aún así, aseguraba que ya tenía claro que podría evolucionar ese sentimiento.

Y ahora, podía confirmarlo. Tener más que claro que más que por el hecho de que era su ídolo, también era su primer amor.

Y la verdad, esperaba que fuese el último.

...

" _Mickey! Sara! Vayamos juntos a Barcelona!"  
_  
Esa frase retumbaba en la mente de la chica Crispino, como si fuese dando vueltas y vueltas por el hecho de que la dejó con la duda de que... Se le hizo algo familiar.

Aunque sabía que no era la frase en sí, sino el tono que había usado aquel checo al decir aquello antes de entrar a la pista para comenzar su programa corto.

Pero luego, pararon al verlo en frente. Y en eso miró en como el joven de 18 años realizaba un salto el cual Sara reconoció un poco.

Otro detalle que notó y de inmediato, se le hizo familiar.

Y antes de poder seguir la idea y sufrir una pequeña pelea mental, su hermano habló al ver que Nekola terminó su rutina.

-Reconozco que tiene buenos saltos, pero el resto es mediocre.

¿Mediocre? ¿Saltos? ¿Un chico entusiasmado?

Juntando todo aquello, eso forma a...

-¡Eso es! -La chica dio un pequeño grito al ya haber llegado a la respuesta y en confirmarse una duda, llamando la atención de su hermano de paso.

Volvió su mirada al frente y vio como el checo iba llegando, tan solo saludándolos con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse con su entrenador a ver los resultados.

-¿Por qué le miras mucho? -El tono que Sara odiaba se había hecho presente.

-Porque me acorde de algo, y... -Le miró fijamente- No te preocupes. Sé que no me miró tanto a mí -Sonrió de lado. Solo recibió una expresión confusa pero en toque de seriedad de su gemelo.

...

El día siguiente había llegado, ahora tocaba en mostrar el programa libre.

Emil estaba saliendo ya cambiado, aunque no se miraba de todo su traje ya que tenía su chaqueta del uniforme oficial de su país encima. Fue caminando hasta alejarse de su camerino.

-En el corto me fue bien, ¡Debo esforzarme para el siguiente! Quiero llegar a la final en esta temporada.

Y hubiese seguido sus comentarios de motivación a sí mismo, pero un grito llamando su nombre lo evitó. Giró para ver de quien provenía.

Sara iba acercándose.

-¡Emil! -La chica le sonrió al estar más cerca- ¡Tu programa corto de ayer fue muy bueno! Me gustó mucho.

-¿En serio? Pensé que el cual te gustaba más era el de Seung-Gil Lee -Bromeó amistoso. Sonriendo divertido al verle un leve sonrojo a la italiana- Ya, muchas gracias, en serio.

-No hay de que -Se acomodaba sus cabellos un poco, pasando un mechón por detrás de una de sus orejas, y ahí miró de reojo al más alto- Esos saltos siguen pareciéndome tan buenos como la primera vez, que los vi en la pista en Italia.

Los ojos azules del checo se dejaron ver por completo.

-¿Ya... M-Me recuerdas? -Recibió un energético asentimiento de la mujer- ¡Eso es grandioso! Oh, pensé que seguiría quedando en ridículo hablándoles sin que me reconozcan.

-Oh, lamento no haberlo hecho antes -Comentó apenada- Por ello, Mickey te gritó y pensó que eras uno más de mis pretendientes -Se tocó la frente un poco.

-Oh, entiendo, entiendo muy bien -Agitaba sus palmas de las manos- No culpo que Mickey sea protector contigo.

-Aunque me molesta -Se cruzó de brazos- Detesto que sea así. Entiendo que lo haya sido cuando eramos niños y adolescentes, ¡Pero ya tenemos 22 años! Debemos... Seguir nuestras vidas.

Emil ladeó sus labios como sorpresa. Sabía lo que quería decir la mayor.

-Hablaré con él -Dijo seria, pero en segundos suavizó- Y de paso le comento quien eres, él es algo más lento y tonto, no sabe aun que eres el niño de aquella vez.

Emil tragó saliva. Sintiéndose apenado y algo frustrado de que este aun no lo haya reconocido.

Sin embargo, pensando mejor la situación...

-No, no lo hagas.

-¿Ah? -Sara le miró confusa- ¿Por qué? -Se puso pensativa- Oh, ya. Tu admiración a él ya no existe.

-¿Eh?

-Si, recuerdo que le dijiste que lo admirabas y que le ibas a dedicar uno de tus coreografías cuando mejoraras los saltos y tus pasos -La chica sonrió divertida al imaginarlo.

El rubio sólo mostró confusión.

-¿Crees que... Es tonto?

-¿Huh? -Ahora la confusión estaba en la chica- Oh, no. Es lindo, de hecho, si alguien me dijera eso, creeme que le daría el honor de poder que lo realice -Sonrió muy complacida al tan solo pensar eso.

-¿Entonces porque crees conveniente que me haya olvidado de esa promesa? -Ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

-Oh vamos, hasta la pregunta es tonta -Se quejo, pero al poner más atención a la pregunta del menor, y sin mirar ninguna pizca de broma, supo que este no tenía pensado en quitar su promesa- Emil, ¿En serio quieres dedicarle una coreografía a Mickey?

Tardó en asentir. Se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué es algo malo?

-¡No! N-No, pero... Bueno... Agh -Se tocó su rostro algo frustrada- Mira, yo no digo que sea malo que tú quieras dedicarle a alguien un programa, no mentí cuando dije que a mi me gustaría que alguien me lo hiciera -Rió un poco- Pero... Lo que pienso es que, Mickey es el menos indicado.

-¿Por su actitud? -Se toco su barba con atención- Oh Sara, ya he lidiado con chicos y chicas con mal carácter, incluso peores.

-Oh, n-no me refiero solo por ello -Se rascaba su nuca- Mira, Mickey no suele recibir muy seguido ese tipo de cosas -Refiriendose a la admiración- ... Las pocas veces que alguien le ha intentado acercar para pedirle su opinión sobre sus rutinas, al igual que tú, él es muy duro criticando, pero a diferencia de ti, los chicos salen detestandolo por lo malhumorado que es, por lo descuidado de sus palabras, y llegan decepcionandose porque tenían una imagen diferente en él a como es en realidad.

Emil quitó todo tipo de expresión que no concordaran para solo dar paso a uno muy diferente a como dio antes.

Sentía que su corazón se apretujaba, y supo que no era por sí mismo.

Podía considerarse alguien sensible. Ya sea por leves daño físico o daños verbales, pero aun y sintiendo algo de frustración primeramente por las palabras que le había dicho Michele sobre sus saltos y sus pasos en general, jamás sintió arrepentimiento, ni mucho menos llegar a detestar por sentir admiración absoluta hacia aquel italiano.

Era una tontería solo decepcionarse por una actitud, el cual Emil pensaba que no tenía derecho a criticar. Sea cual sea la razón, sino había ninguna, no importaba, no tenía derecho a decir algo sobre ello.

Él no odiaba a Mickey, y jamás pensaría en hacerlo.

Pero no dijo nada, solo negó. Sonriendo suave.

-Tranquila, creeme cuando te digo que mi admiración a Mickey sigue siendo el mismo como cuando lo vi por primera vez -No recibió palabra alguna- Ha decir verdad, las criticas que me dijo me sirvieron de mucho. Incluso mejoré gracias a ellas.

Sara solo pudo sonreír; Recordó las palabras de su hermano, las cuales no fueron tan buenas del todo. Sin embargo, la perspectiva que tenía su gemelo sobre los saltos del checo había cambiado.

Estaba a punto de decirle, pero miró que se alejaba.

-Por favor, Deseale a Mickey suerte de mi parte -Le sonrió- Daré lo mejor de mí, ¡Quiero subir al podio junto a él!

Esta solo rió, quedandose sola, y con la duda del porque este le pidió que no le dijera a su hermano quien era, pero decidió en hacerle caso, sea cual sea la razón.

...

La copa de Rusia había finalizado. Y aunque para la mala suerte de Emil el que no haya quedado entre los 6 competidores para la final del Grand Prix, no tenía intenciones de pasarla mal.

De hecho, pensaba en aun así ir a Barcelona. Al menos a apoyar a los competidores elegidos.

Y se atrevería a invitar a Michele. El cual en esos momentos se encontraba junto a él saliendo del banquete para irse hacia al hotel. Manteniendo silencio en su camino, pues el italiano no se veía como siempre.

Estaba tranquilo, pero triste.

Eso asustaba al de ojos azules.

Principalmente pensaba que tal vez haya sido por el hecho de tampoco haber sido seleccionado, pero durante el banquete notaba que en ningún momento estaba acompañado ni cerca de su gemela, supuso que era más por esa situación.

Sara lo había hecho. Había decidido en alejarse de su hermano sobre protector.

De todas formas, lo sospechaba desde antes, pues en el programa libre, Michele le había dedicado su rutina a su hermanita, como despedida. Después de allí, esta se fue junto a los competidores rusos. Dejando a Michele obligado a irse al lado del checo.

El silencio continuaba, ninguno se animaba a decir una palabra.

Emil ni siquiera podía pensar en ningún comentario que siquiera molestara al italiano.

No le gustaba verlo así.

-¿Quieres pasar? -Ofreció Emil con una sonrisa suave, a lo que sólo dejo la puerta abierta al haber entrado a su habitación de hotel. Michele entró.

-Gracias -Agradeció. Entrando a la habitación y cerrándola.

-Toma asiento, ¿Quisieras algo de beber?

-¿Tienes... Algo fuerte?

El más joven fue sacando unas cervezas de su pequeño refrigerador- ¿Está bien de este tipo?

Luego de sentarse a conversar un poco y terminarse la primera cerveza, en la segunda, la conversación se volvió más interesante.

-Así que... La pérdida de la humanidad, ¿Heh? -Preguntaba Michele mientras miraba la punta de su bebida. Miró al menor asentir- Bueno, viendo y conociéndote un poco, tal vez si vaya a tu estilo.

-Si, aunque no fue suficiente -Rió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza- Pero aun así, me siento satisfecho de haber al menos mejorado un poco más esta temporada.

-¿Eso crees? -Le alzó una ceja.

Emil palideció, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

-De los errores se aprende, y yo siempre me tomo eso en serio -Sonrió- Y yo... Creo que me ha servido de mucho. Por lo menos yo veo que he mejorado.

El italiano sólo quedo en silencio. Aún y después de haber dado un sorbo, se mantuvo callado. Cosa que hizo a Emil incomodarse un poco.

Poco a poco fue bebiendo toda su cerveza de un trago. Eso sorprendió a Crispino, pero seguía sin decir nada.

Dejo la botella vacía a un lado. Conteniendo sus ganas de ir por otra. No quería revasar el límite.

Luego de que Michele, que de repente vaya dejado a un lado la botella medio llena, miró de reojo al menor.

De repente se le vino la mente que el programa libre de Nekola. Después de que su hermana gemela habló con él, fue a ver al checo justamente cuando estaba sobre el hielo.

Lo admitía, se asustó un poco cuando lo vio caer.

Pensó por un lado que fue su culpa. Pero sólo por un momento.

Pero... En una parte de él, pedía que dijera algo sobre su programa, ahora que lo tenía a su lado.

A pesar de las caídas que tuvo, alcanzó a ver sus saltos que ya pensaba que era parte de su estilo.

No le parecía tan malos.

Sentía que.. Debía decírselo correctamente.

-Tus saltos... -Pensaba un poco- No es muy de mi gusto hacer tantos, pero... La verdad es que en ti se te dieron bien.

El sabor amargo de la cerveza se mezcló con la saliva que tragó de repente al oír esas repentinas palabras del mayor.

Lo miró sin poder creerselo, y estaba a punto de decir algo.

¿Por fin había mejorado los saltos del cual el mismo Michele había criticado, y ahora lo estaba alagando?

No, sabía que este decía la verdad. El italiano no era de decir las cosas por lástima.

Además, el de ojos amatistas aun no lo recordaba como el niño que en algún momento le prometió dedicarle uno de sus programas.

Y supuso que cuando Michele reconocía algo, desviaba su mirada, con sus mejillas ligeramente oscurecidas.

Espera, ¿Estaba sonrojando?

¡Estaba avergonzado!

Demonios, si estaba diciendo la verdad.

Emil quería explotar de la emoción al ver a su ídolo y amor secreto de esa manera; Quería tomar una foto con aquel bello recuerdo que sin duda no lo dejaría dormir por la noche. Pero claro, para evitar hacerlo, se recostó en la cama.

-¿Huh? -Michele le miró sobre su hombro. Solo notando como el checo sonreía ligeramente.

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Se ofendió? ¿Le gustó?

-Gracias Mickey. La verdad, significa mucho que me hayas dicho eso.

Comento solamente. Posó ambas manos encima de su estómago, sin quitar su vista del italiano, el cual su mirada seguía confusa.

Después de unos segundos más, el mayor volvió a tomar de su cerveza. Se apresuró en acabarsela para así poder levantarse.

-Debo irme -Le comentó para luego tener la intención de solo ir hacia la salida sin más.

Emil lo notó. Se levantó de golpe.

-Mickey -Le llamó debilmente. Un ligero rubor apareció al no haber tenido la fuerza de llamarlo más alto.

Pero aun así, Michele se detuvo y giró a verlo antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta.

-Pienso en ir a Barcelona. Quiero brindar mi apoyo al menos algunos de los competidores, así que... Tal vez podamos ir juntos.

La respuesta que Michele daría era que realmente no le interesaba y claro rechazaría la oferta. Después de todo, no tenía mas que hacer. Encontraría aquello como perdida de tiempo.

Pero el checo no se tenso, ni sus nervios dieron paso cuando miro que el italiano si comenzó a pensar de más. Lo estaba considerando.

-Tal vez Sara este ahí.

No creía que estuviese bien en haber dicho eso. Pues la principal razón de que los gemelos se hayan separado es para seguir sus vidas cada uno.

Pero bueno, después de todo, Michele estaría con él. Lo estaba invitando a convivir con él. Estar con él y solamente. Si vieran a la chica, sería realmente coincidencia.

Aun y si quisiera revertir sus palabras, no pudo; Michele comenzó a asentir.

-De acuerdo -Suspiró- Nos vamos después del desayuno, ¿Te parece?

Emil asintió con una sonrisa. Notó que el mayor ya giraba la perilla para abrir la puerta e irse, no sin antes de decir sus últimas palabras.

-Emil, gracias por... Por soportarme esta noche -Rió. Dignandose en dedicarle una suave sonrisa- Buenas noches.

Luego de que el italiano saliera por fin de aquella habitación, Emil nuevamente se lanzó hacia la cama.

Ahora el sonrojo lo invadía a él.

Si, era en serio el de no poder dormir esa noche.

Y después de que aquella temporada haya terminado, las cosas entre Emil y Michele habían sido diferentes.

/.../

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar al haber sido ya dicho los ganadores de los primeros tres lugares en la copa en Rusia de esa temporada. Tampoco el que varios fans comenzaran a aumentar los ánimos llenos de orgullo y cariño.

Los lugares eran otorgados a Christophe Giacometti, con el primer lugar; Michele Crispino, con el segundo lugar, y Georgi Popovich, con el tercer lugar.

Los tres posaron para las fotografías los reporteros. Lo cual para Michele si fue algo cansado.

Ya después de finalizar, se dirigió a donde los camerinos. Frotándose su cuello mientras sintió como el patinador ruso quien ganó el tercer lugar le tocaba su hombro.

-Buen trabajo Michele. Seguro esta vez si llegas a la final. Obtuviste muy buen puntaje -Le sonrió amistoso- De hecho, has mejorado tanto después de que tu hermana y tu se hayan separado.

-Tampoco digas tonterías Popovich -Frunció el ceño. Solo causando que el otro riera un poco- Con Sara también hubiera llegado a obtener este punta...

-¡Mickey!

La voz chillona que molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo, secretamente le agradaba oír al italiano, hizo presencia.

-Cómo digas, pero creo que tu amado ya llegó -Burló con suavidad el ruso, ya alejándose del italiano.

Y antes de que este pudiese reclamarle, la voz de Emil se intensificaba. Obligándose a pasárselo esta vez al de cabellos negros para poner atención a su amigo.

-¡Felicidades por subir al podio! -Sonrió con ternura- Será segundo lugar, pero al menos tuviste un buen puntaje, ¡Seguro llegas a la final!

Michele sonrió, y antes de que pudiese agradecer y también compartir la emoción con el menor, recordó un detalle.

Emil, quien también participó en esta competencia, no sacó los puntos necesarios. Aun y no quedando en un lugar tan bajo.

-¿Mickey?

-Tú... Bueno -Su mirada amatista miró ligeramente hacia abajo- Lamento que no hayas...

-Hey, yo estoy bien -Le tocó su hombro. Dedicándole una sonrisa suave.

-P-Pero, es que...

-No te preocupes, iré a apoyarte en la final, lo prometo -Sus ojos se fijaron uno al otro.

Crispino apretaba el pequeño ramo de flores que tenía abrazado en esos momentos. Sin retirar su rostro apenado.

Y no es como si las rutinas del checo hubiesen sido de las peores, no. Incluso Michele había apostado que esta vez, llegarían a la final juntos. Él sabía que Emil se esforzó en este tema más que nunca. Como le aseguraba él mismo que hacía.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera la presion y el ambiente no fueron buena combinación para el menor, y cuando estaba dando los saltos a casi al clímax de la rutina, había caído. Luego tampoco el aterrizaje de unos cuádruples que también incluyó fue del todo bien. Tuvo demasiadas fallas. Quisiera o no.

Pero aun así, aunque quisiera estar feliz y mostrar su emoción al tener posibilidades de quedar seleccionado para ir a la final, ese lado del cual seguía preocupado por el checo, no se lo permitía del todo.

Odiaba esto. Lo estaba detestando.

Él no lo quería así.

Si, quería que Emil fuese en donde será la final de esa temporada, pero dentro de ello.

Él no quería ser apoyado por Emil, quería competir JUNTO a Emil.

-Hey, Mickey -La frustración mental junto a los malos pensamientos se esfumaron al oír la suave voz del chico de barba- Tranquilo -Acarició su mejilla para tener su atención.

-E-Emil... -No, no quería volverse a sonrojar. Odiaba verse vulnerable en frente de aquel.

-Será para la próxima. La próxima temporada, entrenaré más. Recuerda que yo aprendo de mis errores -Quitaba su mano de su rostro- No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente -La ternura en sonrisa no desaparecía- Iré a recoger mis cosas, hablaré con mi entrenador de que me retiraré por mi cuenta luego.

Michele no respondió. Siquiera el competidor de República Checa se lo permitió. Ya estaba avanzando.

Y antes de pensar en hacer lo mismo pero del lado contrario, por un lado, un impulso desconocido se atrevió a que lo estuviera alcanzando para poder tomar al más alto de la camisa sin brusquedad, y hacer que lo mirara nuevamente.

-¡¿M-Mickey?!

-Prometemelo -Le pidió- Prometeme que si te esforzarás para la próxima, por favor.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, y unos bastante eternos para el mayor. Causando que volviera a hablar.

-Emil -Mordía su propio labio un poco- No sólo quiero subir a un podio contigo.

-Mickey...

-Quiero que lleguemos juntos a la final, ¡¿Entendiste?! -Fruncía su ceño. Esta vez con molestia- ¡Promete que entrenarás el doble, que perfeccionaras esos estúpidos saltos y cuádruples y los que más quieras para que subamos al podio juntos y que también lleguemos a la final de temporada!, JUNTOS. ¡¿Me escuchaste grandísimo tonto?!

Ahora fue el italiano quien no dio la oportunidad de responder al otro. Ya había soltado sus ropas y se iba alejando.

-Nos vemos en unos días -Le comento con seriedad. Sus pasos no se desaparecieron.

Aun y ya quedando solo en el pasillo, Emil seguía sin poderse mover.

Era increíble. Ya había vivido la furia de Michele desde antes. Al hacerse cercanos, ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Pero en esta vez, sintió algo diferente.

Más que nada, ya no fue una mala reclamada. No le gritó por el hecho de que estuviese haciendo algo malo. O tal vez si era por eso; Mickey le grito exigiéndole que mejorará para sus futuros programas.

Pero Emil no lo sintió tan... Mal.

Incluso por un lado, el haber recibido aquellos gritos, sabía que era porque Michele estaba preocupado.

... Un momento.

¿Es que acaso eso era una "señal"?

¿La señal que le había dicho el mismo Crispino que le daría cuando por fin Emil lograra perfeccionar sus pasos y saltos como para llamar su atención?

¿Michele había recordado ya que era aquel niño que le daba todo su respeto y admiración?

Lo creía imposible. Hubiesen hablado del tema.

O Quizás no. Tal vez Michele lo consideraba innecesario.

De acuerdo, estaba confuso.

Pero regresando a lo que el mayor le gritó y le hizo prometer, demostraba de alguna manera que, esperaba y tenía la confianza de que lograría hacer un buen programa el próximo año.

Aunque desde antes ya había sentido que había obtenido la mirada de esos hermosos ojos amatistas, no lo consideraba suficiente. Él sentía que debía de hacer más.

Y la coincidencia es que pensó que este sería su año. Que podría lograr obtener una buena marca para poder ir a la final, o al menos subir una vez al podio junto al competidor italiano.

Pero, creo que había obtenido algo "mejor" que las opciones anteriores.

Si, en definitivo. Era mejor.

Ya era hora de comenzar a trabajar en cumplir su promesa. La de hace años, y la de ahora.

/.../

Bien, realmente no esperaba que este pudiese haberse tomado en serio lo de entrenar el doble para la siguiente temporada.

Después de la final de esa vez, Emil le había dicho antes de regresarse a su país que cumpliría aquella promesa que le hizo prometer en la última competencia que tuvieron juntos. Que entrenaría arduamente y que en la siguientes competencias lograrían estar juntos entre los tres primeros lugares, y por supuesto, poder ser finalistas.

Y ahora había llegado el momento. Después de tanto tiempo, luego de que Michele fuese ignorado por casi un año por su amigo, había llegado a la primera competencia del evento.

Había llegado el momento de volver a verlo.

Aunque por un lado estaba molesto. Parecía que el destino estaba siendo cruel con él.

Esta vez, no iban a competir juntos. Michele iba a competir después de estas. Así que solo había ido a animar al checo, por ahora.

Claro, se había escapado de su entrenador pues lo conveniente; o mejor dicho, obligatorio; es que estuviese en estos momentos entrenando sus programas para cuando le toque competir.

Pero no podía esperar. No cuando ya llevaba mucho sin hablar con Emil. Además, necesitaba que él viera que estaba ahí, apoyándolo.

Hoy más que nunca, quería que ese idiota llegara al menos sacar un buen puntaje con su programa. Quería que obtuviera oportunidad de avanzar a la siguiente competencia. Avanzar a la final.

-Vaya, no pensé encontrarte aquí Michele.

El de piel bronceada giró su vista, viendo a sus espaldas al hombre ruso de cabellos negros: Georgi Popovich.

-Oh, yo no pensé verte por aquí ya más.

-El hecho de que me haya retirado, no significa que no pueda venir a animar, precisamente a Kenjiro -Señaló el asiento de lado del italiano, recibiendo buena señal cuando este retrocedió un poco en su propio asiento para darle permiso de pasar- Ha mejorado bastante estos últimos años.

-Si, debo reconocerlo, casi alcanza el mismo puntaje de Yuri Plisetsky en la temporada anterior -Recordaba un poco- ¿Has pensado en ser su entrenador?

-Pocas veces, pero sé que él aun desea que Katsuki Yuuri se convierta en su entrenador.

-Oh, debe ser algo molesto para ti, ¿no?

-Pues, no me quejo.

Michele alzaba una ceja, solo mirando que este sonreía mientras un notorio sonrojo aparecía en sus blancas mejillas.

-Oh dios mío. Odio haber entendido eso -Desvió la mirada con molestia.

La competencia había iniciado. En los cuales cada patinador demostraba todo de sí, para ser el día de mostrar los programas cortos. El esfuerzo de cada uno de reflejaba en la pista de hielo. Transmitiendo cada uno lo que se habían dedicado a dar en el tema que se propusieron.

Lastimosamente, había visto que Emil era el último de presentar. Sin embargo, él no fue excepción de también haber hecho el acto mejor que anteriormente.

Los saltos realizados iban en buena forma. Los pasos concordaban con la canción de su corto a buen pie de la letra. Y como siempre, se metió en el papel el cual interpretaba en la canción.

No hubo ningún fallo. Por lo cual obtuvo un buen puntaje en el corto.

Sólo esperaba que así fuese en el programa libre, al día siguiente.

-Sabes que tiene planeado Emil Nekola para el programa libre? -Preguntaba Popovich.

-No -Frunció el ceño- El idiota y yo no hemos hablado del todo. Solo para preguntarnos como va nuestro día y eso ha sido todo -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, casi lo amenazas -Rió el ruso- Mira que obligar a alguien que te prometa algo.

-¡E-Era necesario! -Frunció su ceño- Él quiere que lleguemos a la final juntos.

-¿Él solamente? -Sonrió de lado. Obtuvo buena respuesta de parte de este en verlo sonrojar.

Emil iba hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba, conversando en esos momentos con su madre por teléfono.

-Si, estoy seguro que en el programa libre me irá bien. Estuve esforzándome demasiado. Pero creo que el quien se tomaba todo en serio también fue el entrenador -Reía mientras rascaba su nuca- Sí... -Escuchaba más a la mujer- Sí madre. Yo... Espero también que con esto, no solo logre llegar a la final del evento, sino también que... Se cumpla mi principal cometido de esta temporada.

Sus mejillas sonrojaban de inmediato. Lo cual fue inevitable ocultar a la gente que pasaba.

Al menos pudo interpretarse que fue por causa de la llamada, y no por el hecho de que comenzó a pensar en cierto italiano.

-Tú también descansa madre. No despegues tus ojos de la TV mañana -Le ordenó con diversión. Terminando la llamada luego de decirle algunas palabras cariñosas en su idioma original.

...

El segundo día, en el cual se presentaría ahora el programa libre de aquella competencia estaba por iniciar.

El primero emocionado era Georgi. El japonés de cabellos rubios y mechón rojizo iba a ser uno de los primeros en presentarse, al haber quedado en segundo lugar en el programa corto. Y este último le había pedido al ruso que lo viera a toda costa.

Aunque Emil había quedado en empate con el asiático, Michele estaba tratando de mantener su serenidad y tranquilidad, aunque por dentro moría de nervios.

Hoy se sabría lo que tenía el checo preparado para su programa libre. Con el tema de _Honor_.

-Bien. Lograrás subir al podio, Emil. Lograrás hacerlo. Y con eso, irás a la final junto a Mickey...

-¡Suerte en la competencia Emil! -Deseó Leo de la Iglesia, el cual iba a seguir después del mencionado, manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Gracias -Mordió su labio al ver que el Japonés terminaba su programa libre.

-Está nervioso -Su ceño fruncido se dio en su expresión- Él nunca se pone nervioso.

-Pues tal vez no quiere decepcionarte -Le sonrió al italiano- Teme a fallar en algo, eso podría ser.

Aun y pareciéndole con sentido aquello que dijo el ruso, no podía ahora evitar que los nervios en él incrementaran.

Pero aún así, él confiaba en Emil.

El checo por fin entró a la pista. Manteniendo firmeza y concentración aun y cuando los nervios seguían centro suyo.

Pero en eso, mantuvo una sonrisa al notar que Michele lo miraba. Aun y estando en gran distancia, pudo notar que este también sonreía.

-" _Por fin, es la hora de cumplir mi promesa, Mickey"_.

La canción comenzó a sonar. El inicio fue en un tono muy calmado, en el cual Emil solo fue deslizando sus pies poco a poco en el hielo.

Por un momento, Michele de extrañó al oír el tono tan tranquilo de la melodía. Y la verdad no es como que el checo hay comenzado de mal.

De hecho, nuevamente estaba dando los pasos y deslices concorde a la misma.

-Oye, ahora que lo veo, pega mucho al tema que escogió -Georgi pasaba una mano a su barbilla.

-¿Huh? -Michele se extrañó, pero sólo comenzó a poner atención.

El rubio comenzó a recordar, los pasos que había realizado Michele ese mismo día.

El día donde comenzó todo. En el cual él pudo descubrir lo que era el patinaje artístico, el arte de transmitir mensajes con apoyo a la melodía del cual danzaba uno. Que no era necesidad de decir palabras para dar a entender lo que quieres decir sobre el tema de cual interpretas.

Justo cuando pensó en unos pasos precisos que realizó el italiano en su primera competencia de Senior, fue capaz de incluso realizarla de igual forma. Exactamente a como él lo hizo.

Michele parpadeo varias veces.

-E-Eso pasos... -Sus ojos amatistas se minimizaron de sorpresa.

Georgi solo le miró de reojo unos segundos.

Claro, no iba a repetir la rutina que pertenecía a su amado Italiano, sin embargo, requirió de aquel paso como una "clave".

Porque después de eso, sabía que Michele no despegaría por nada sus ojos de él.

¿Por qué había escogido el honor como su tema de esta temporada?

Bien, no había una sola razón.

Pero creo que también este tema era debido al haber obtenido la fortuna de tener a personas a quien siempre estuvieron para él.

Su madre; La mujer a a cual le debía muchas cosas. La misma que no se había atrevido a rechazarle al saber sobre su nuevo sueño de querer pertenecer al mundo del patinaje artístico. La que incluso, le apoyó en todo sus logros, e incluso sus fallos. Sacándole la mejor sonrisa posible y contagiando el lado de verle lo positivo a las cosas.

El honor estaba en tenerla a ella. No podía discutir nada; No podía pedir más. Todas las cosas que lograba de hacer gracias a ella.

Para su padre, fue el que haya tenido la oportunidad de probar lo que para él fue un honor hace tiempo en haber realizado.

Lamentablemente el Hockey no era lo suyo, pero no podía decir que estaba arrepentido de haber estado dos años en aquel deporte en su niñez. Sería una completa mentira, porque aunque no le causaba la misma pasión que a su difunto padre le causaba, podía ver el sentimiento a traves de él, y claro, por parte de sus compañeros las cuales tuvo la gran oportunidad de haber tenido.

La mitad de la canción dio un pequeño cambio de melodía. Dio nuevamente a uno suave. Causando que diera ligeros pasos nuevamente.

Sin dejar de moverse, fijó su vista en Michele.

- _Honor... En su corazón_ -Susurró Georgi, mirando a Crispino el cual sus ojos no se quitaban del competidor Checo. Ni siquiera cuando sus miradas cruzaron.

Lentamente los recuerdos de hace años atrás se hacían presentes en Michele.

Si, en los años de cuando conoció a cierto adolescente en su pista de práctica, en Italia.

Ese niño en el cual sin importarle el mal trato recibido, ni cuanta crítica que siquiera apenas era constructiva que le comentó; Aun así, le insistió en que admiraba, y que cuando lograra poder atrapar su atención, le dedicaría uno de sus programas.

-Es... Es... -El labio inferior del italiano comenzó a temblar.

Lo confirmaba, Emil le estaba aclarando las sospechas, realizando aquello que le prometió hace 6 años.

Aquel niño está en frente suyo, dedicándole la coreografía que le prometió.

Desde la temporada anterior, Michele le había dado el permiso de que mostrara todo de sí.

Y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Emil Nekola estaba _brindando el tema de honor_ a Michele Crispino.

Pero no sólo eso. Honor hacia la persona y el estilo de patinaje del italiano no era lo único que el checo estaba transmitiendo en su programa. Que también, todo el esfuerzo, el entrenamiento que se propuso a hacer con tal de poder llegar a competir con aquel a quien más admiraba. Que desde que le hizo su promesa en frente suyo, no pudo evitar en esforzarse mucho más que antes para poder obtener la atención y el respeto de Michele sobre su estilo de Patinaje.

Y Claro, no podía dejar de lado lo que este sentía por él.

El amor que sentía por su Mickey. Porque desde que él le concedió el permiso de realizar su rutina, sin querer, Michele también le había concedido el permiso de que su corazón saliese y ahora se expresara en estos momentos.

Y afortunadamente, Michele captó esa "confesión" en el hielo.

-No creo que sea necesario lo que quedó decir a esa parte tan suave y romántica de la melodía -Susurró el ruso al de piel bronceada. La cúa nuevamente, una respuesta con un sonrojo.

Los pasos iban siendo más lentos luego de realizar un cuádruple. Aterrizando sin fallos.

Y luego de deslices a como empezó al inicio, más los movimientos con sus brazos, finalizó su programa libre.

No se hicieron esperar los aplausos. Los regalos también el cuales se lanzaban hacia el checo en la pista. Tomando los que pudo mientras agradecía con una mano y una sonrisa.

Y de inmediato, su vista azulada fue hacia Michele, sonriendole como nunca antes le había dedicado.

Una sonrisa de enamorado.

- _Бог_!, Emil Nekola si que se lució en este inicio -Georgi miró que Crispino ni dejaba de verlo, después, vio que el checo se giraba para ir con su entrenador.

-Y-Yo, necesitó ir...

-Y lo harás, pero debes calmarte. En estos momentos le dirán su puntaje, no podrás pasar hasta el final de la competencia -Esperaba una mala cara del italiano, pero tan sólo fue un suspiro pesado con una expresión de desesperación.

Y así le hizo, esperó hasta que pasara el último patinador que había logrado alcanzar el primer lugar en el día anterior.

Emil acabó recibiendo un buen puntaje que lo llevó al segundo lugar. Ganando la plata de aquella competencia.

Tenía asegurado en pasar a la final del Grand Prix.

Había dado la mejor expresión que nunca antes tuvo en su vida. Logrando el cometido que era uno de sus principales metas de este año.

Pero mentiría si dijera que estaba tan feliz que no le importaba nada más.

No, necesitaba hablar con...

-¡Emil!

El llamado lo hizo voltear hacía sus espaldas, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a más no poder al ver que el italiano corría hacia él.

-Mickey...

-Y-Yo... Demonios, fue difícil esperar hasta el final -No lo miró.

Estaban en el pasillo de los camerinos. Por lo que el checo optó en invitarlo a pasar al suyo para hablar tranquilamente.

Por dios, comenzó con un silencio que parecieron eternos.

Pero no, Michele no se hizo esperar.

-Entonces... Eras tú.

Emil no pudo evitar soltar una risa leve.

-Aquel niño que te prometió una coreografía, como agradecimiento de que haya mejorado.

Mordió su propio labio, desviando su mirada al sentir el calor en sus mejillas- De verdad lo... Cumpliste, aunque yo... Ni siquiera recordaba.

-Pero... Pude hacer que te sintieras atraído a mi estilo de patinaje -Rió un poco- aunque no lo hayas recordado, no era necesario. Tenía fe en que sabría cuando sería el momento.

-Pero... Lo sigo sin entender -Le miró con seriedad- ¿Por que yo?

-¿Y por qué no tú?

-Hablo en serio Emil.

-Yo también estoy siendo bastante serio contigo Mickey.

- _Cazzo_ -Gruñó un poco- Emil, yo no soy alguien que dé buen ejemplo a seguir. S-Sí, soy patinador, pero eso no significa que sea el mejor. Tengo un caracter del asco. Los primeros días sin mi hermana fueron malos para mí porque ni siquiera sabía que hacer. D-De no ser por ti, incluso no habría llegado lejos el año pasado...

-Michele -La voz firme del checo lo calló, al igual que sus manos que fueron hacia sus mejillas, tocando cada una para hacer que lo mirara. Que los ojos azules se conectaran con sus amatistas- Yo no me arrepiento de haberte prometido todo lo que ahora cumplí. Tú eres y siempre serás mi inspiración, porque gracias a ti, pude ver lo maravilloso que es este deporte al cual considero un total arte -Sonrojaba al momento de comenzar a decir lo demás- Mickey, te agradezco que me hayas dado el permiso para brindarte el honor en realizar este programa para ti, pero... También agradezco, que sin siquiera percatarte, tú me _brindaste honor a mi corazón_ con el hecho de que tu me hayas dejado acercarme a ti, conocer más de ti, y sobre todo, el hecho de caer mucho más enamorado que la primera vez, de ti.

Incluso si trató de evitarlas desde un principio; Desde que pudo descifrar el mensaje que el checo le dio sobre el hielo, esta vez no pudo.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de Michele.

-¿Mickey? -Emil trataba de limpiarlas- ¿Por qué lloras?

-N-No sé -Rió un pocos mientras alejaba de las manos del más alto- Ya lo quería hacer desde que te declaraste en en hielo, pero... Luego, cuando te dije lo malo de mi también, y ahora... -Sollozó- P-Por dios, no sé... N-No sé si es por el hecho de no haberte reconocido antes, o po-porque en serio nunca considere esa promesa y ahora que la cumpliste... S-Soy idiota... -Se cubrió su rostro. Su orgullo seguía en él-... ¡N-No lo sé tonto! ¡No lo sé!

Emil, que con una sonrisa entre divertida y enternecida, acercó a Michele a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

Y a pesar de que odiaba verse vulnerable ante su amigo o a cualquiera, esta vez se dejó.

Hasta esos momentos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esperó un abrazo de Emil.

Y se sentía muy bien.

No podía compararlo con los abrazos que le daba su hermana, y aunque antes nunca dejó que alguien que no fuera su familia le abrazara, podía asegurar que el abrazo que le estaba dando el más joven era uno de los mejores.

Sentir su calor, su olor, los latidos de ambos combinándose poco a poco.

Bueno, Michele a pesar de ser orgulloso, no negaba lo que sentía realmente por el checo.

- _Ti amo_ -Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Michele, aun y estando cubriendo su rostro en el hombro de Emil.

Emil, con sus ojos claros muy abiertos, miró de reojo al mayor.

-Mickey...

-No lo entendiste, ¿Verdad?

Recibió como respuesta acertada una pequeña risa apenada de parte del checo.

Se separó, y antes de ver que si Michele tenía nuevamente su rostro molesto, este mismo no se lo permitió por el hecho de que ahora tomó entre sus manos su rostro.

Lo estaba besando.

Más que un pequeño roce de labios, fue uno completo.

Quizás esa si era la intención, o por mirar al italiano con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, supuso que pudo ser por el hecho de que hizo la acción tan rápido que termino en siendo ese tipo de beso.

¿Pero acaso importaba como fuese? Lo estaba besando, Michele besaba sus labios, y de una manera tan exquisita y dulce.

Pero antes de poder dignarse a corresponder y seguir disfrutando de sus dulces labios, el italiano ya se estaba separando.

Con sus ojos lentamente abriendo y sin quitar el ceño fruncido; que quizas causó el mismo checo por no haber entendido lo que le dijo; Michele lentamente paso del rostro hacia los hombros del más alto.

-Tú... T-Tú también... le _brindaste honor a mi corazón._

A pesar de que no fue exactamente lo que le dijo en su idioma materno, aún así, Michele sonrió al ver que Nekola había hecho lo mismo; Lo entendió y perfectamente.

Sin evitarlo, volvió a abrazar al italiano, pero al grado de que lo mantuvo con fuerza para poder cargarlo de la emoción, besando tantas veces la mejilla y su rostro sonrojado ante la acción.

Y claro, no faltaron los reclamos y gritos de Crispino, pero ante haber soltado una pequeña risa sin querer, supo que era todo lo contrario a lo que exigía.

Nuevamente, unieron sus labios para así que Emil tuviese la oportunidad de disfrutar sobre el dulce sabor de la victoria.

 **Esto fue basado a la canción de "Nos vas a Brindar Honor" de la película de Mulan.**

 **Si muy bien los que vieron esta película, saben que es más una comedia que nada, lo cual me costó demasiado en pensar que podría escribir basándome a la canción.**

 **Sin embargo, luego de una Mala racha y una desesperación de los mil demonios, por fin me decidí y aquí esta el resultado!**

 **No fue lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha xD.**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado si llegaron hasta aquí :DD**


End file.
